Savior
by Inuyashaloverxox15
Summary: Koga becomes Kagome's savior. They get together, and become mates. But will new drama succed in pulling them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Savior- Chapter 1 **

It was always him. For the past month, whenever Inuyasha left to go see Kikyo he would always be there. He would hold me, and let me cry on his shoulder. Whenever I'd sink into a sea of depression, he'd always be there to pull me to shore. I've come to rely on him, maybe even trust him.

Yes, it hurt. It hurt to have Inuyasha lie to me about Kikyo, when I know _exactly _what they've been doing. I thought he loved me, but I was a fool. Kikyo held his heart, and there isn't room for me in it.

But the pain numbed whenver he was around. He was my source of light in the darkness that resided in my heart. He made me feel wanted, needed, and he made me feel special. Whenever he looked at me, it was me he saw, Kagome. He never broke a promise, and he was always there. Sometimes I felt guilty, I thought of him as a personal shield, to hide from Inuyasha. It came automatically to me, and yet I knew he loved me. But, I wasn't ready to love again, and he respected that. He said he would wait. Wait for me. Never in my life have I ever felt so, so... so _right._

He even brought me gifts from time to time, even though I told him I didn't need them. But, he ignored my wishes. He'd shove said gift into my arms, and run off.

Once, he even brought me a kimono. It was a soft as silk, and it was the same shade as his eyes. There were pink flowers scattered across the hemline and all around the sleeves. The kimono's hemline was cut diagonally so it didn't hinder my running from demons. As soon as he handed the gift to me, I loved it. I had put it on early the next morning. Sango said she liked it, and Miroku thought it was nice as well. Inuyasha well... he was another story.

* * *

><p>"Yo, wench, where'd you get that hideous thing from? It smells weird, take it off." Inuyasha said as we were walking along the country side.<p>

"I don't see what's wrong with it, and I think it looks great on me." I replied. Inuyasha froze, and I did as well. A wind blew past me, and I grew nervous as I saw Inuyasha raise his head and sniff. Once... Twice... And then his head turned towards me. I blinked, and he was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my arm roughly and sniffed me. His eyes widened in surprise, and then they narrowed in anger. He pushed me back forcefully, letting go of my arm. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. My eyes widened as he growled, baring his fangs at me.

"Why the fuck have you been seeing that mangy wolf wench?" he barked angrily.

"We haven't been _seeing_ each other, he's just been visiting alot lately." I explained slowly, hoping to calm him down even just a little bit.

"Then why hasn't anyone seen him except you?"

...

"And why haven't I scented him before? When were you planning on telling us about his _visits? _Are you forgetting you have a duty to fulfill? Why're you slacking off with that flea-ridden wolf when you have jewel shards to find? Huh, Kagome? Why? Maybe if you actually did some work, we'd be closer to finding Naraku. But, no, you're wasting time doing god-knows-what with that scrawny wolf!" He accused.

That made me snap. Pure, white hot rage filled me to the core. I felt my spiritual power leaking through my pores but I didn't care. I looked in his eyes, the eyes of the man that I once loved. I gritted my teeth.

"How dare you? How dare you accuse me of not working? Every night you run off to go see that stupid clay pot bitch! Don't you ever say that I'm not working because I'm trying my best! You know what, why don't you ask Kikyo to find the jewel shards for you? Since you think she's just SO much better than me! And guess what? You won't have to sneak off to go see her anymore! And you know what else? You don't have to worry about protecting me anymore because I am leaving."

I stepped towards Sango and Mioku. Their eyes were wide with shock, but it was Miroku who recovered first.

"U-uh Kagome," he stuttered. "Are you serious? Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm sorry you guys. I truly am. I just can't take it anymore. I'll head back to Kaede's village. It's just a few days away, and I have enough arrows to spare."

I hugged Miroku, and then I turned to Sango. I saw tears in her eyes, and that almost made me just want to sit Inuyasha and continue my journey. I hugged her tightly, tears rolling down my cheeks. I pulled away from her.

"I'll be okay Sango, I promise."

"If you're sure about this Kagome, I won't stop you. But promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise."

"Goodbye Kirara," I whispered to the twin tail while kissing her forhead.

"Are you coming Shippo?" My little fox had been unusually quiet, and it pained me to see him crying. He nodded, and hopped unto my shoulder. I turned, and marched back to where Inuyasha was standing.

I stood there and looked at him. That's when I noticed how much he had changed. I didn't know what was different about him, but I knew this wasn't the Inuyasha I had grown to love for the past year.

I reached out slowly, and gripped the beads on his neck. It was the only hold I had on Inuyasha, the only thing connecting me to him. Then in one swift motion, I broke the beads from around his neck. I saw his eyes widen in shock, and I heard the gasps of everyone behind me.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." I said. Then I turned, and headed back to the path that would lead me to Kaede's village.

* * *

><p>And that is how I came to be here today, lost, and running for my life with my little fox kit on my shoulder. It was an ogre demon, and it was searching for dinner when it stumbled upon the camp I made for Shippo and I. Immediately I took off, running blindly, straying further and further from the path that would've taken me to safety.<p>

I come upon a clearing, and try to find a place to hide. Shippo begins to whimper in my ear, telling me that the demon is close by.

"Ok, Shippo I want you to listen to me. Go back to the path, and try to find Sango's scent. I want you to track her and tell her that I need her help."

"But Kagome it's been three days since we left the others. I might not be able to pick up their scent." he replies.

Then I hear a large crash and I saw a tree falling. The ogre was getting closer.

"You can do it Shippo, I know you can. I need to to transform into a bird and fly there so you can get there quicker. I'll destroy the demon but I can't have you close or you might get purified."

I hugged hm one last time before hurling him into the air and waiting for the _pop_ that preceeded his transformation.

Before said sound reached my ears, the ogre demon came crashing through the trees. I stood tall, and notched an arrow from the quiver on my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Koga's POV <strong>

_"Damn. I can't find Kagome anywhere. I hope nothing happened to her or that mutt's gonna get it!" _

I barely felt the ground beneath my feet as I raced through the forest. I'd been searching for Kagome's group for days, my worry growing more by the hour. For some odd reason, I couldn't pick up the swwet scent of my beloved.

I sighed, scanning my surroundings. Then, all at once the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries assaulted my senses. It was Kagome. By the strenght of her scent it meant she was close by.

I pushed myself harder, breaking through the trees into a large clearing.

My breath hitched as I registered the scene before me.

There, a few yards ahead of me, was my beautiful Kagome, lying on the grass. I watched in absolute horror as that stupid-looking ogre demon ran his claw down her middle from her chest all the way down her torso. I saw and smelt the blood, and I heard her cry of agony. My control broke, and my beast broke free.

I felt the rage flood through my bloodstream like fire, as my body tranformed. My arms grew into front legs and russet-brown fur erupted from my skin. My tail exteded, and by mouth grew into a muzzle.

I lifted my head in a howl, showing my rows of sharp teeth.

In this form I was faster, and the jewel shards in my legs increased that speed. In three seconds flat, I had sunk my teeth into the arm of the ogre, dragging my claws down it's back as I did so. I relished in it's roar of pain, and the metallic taste of blood that filled my mouth.

I used my jaws to rip his arm off, casting the limb aside. The orge screamed, swiping his claws at me. I dodged the swipe, and leaped toards the ogre, knocking him flat. I dug my claws in his face, gragging them down forcefully. I stepped on his chest, making sure to put enough pressure to crack his ribs.

I sunk my teeth into his leg, breaking it off and spitting it out. I repeated the action, ripping off his other arm and legs. The ogre's shrieks reached my ears, and I mercilessly tore his head off, silencing the wretched beast.

I retuerned into my humanoid form, rushing over to Kagome. Her skin was pallid, and her breathing was labored. I could hear the erractic breathing of her heart, a sound so sad it brought tears to my eyes.

"No," I whispered. "Don't die on me Kagome. Just hold on a little longer."

I lifted her body, and clutched her close to my chest. I could feel the life draining out of her, and her body was growing colder by the minute. I dashed through the forest, heading in the direction of the den. Everything was a blur, all that mattered to me now was saving the woman in my arms. Kagome. My beautiful Kagome.

_"Just hold on Kagome. Hold on just a bit longer." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Savior- Chapter 2 **

_**KAGOME'S POV **_

_I was floating in a place so dark, I could barely see my hands in front of me. It felt like I was floating in space. Lost. _Alone.

_"Inuy-!" _

_The distress call that had etched itself into my mind became stuck in my throat. _

**"Pathetic. Even after all that he has done you still rely on the half-breed, don't you Kagome?" **

_"Who's there?" _

**"It's me of course. I've spent 15 years inside your body and yet _still_ can't recognize me?" **

_Suddenly, Magatsuhi appeared and in the palm of his hand he was holding a complete and defiled Shikon Jewel. He smirked and disintegrated, leaving the jewel floating in the air. It's darkness shone, so dark it was easy to tell where it was located. The jewel's aura circulated around it, and it began to grow stronger, until the evil began to suffocate me. _

_I gasped for air, but it felt stale, like all the oxygen was sucked from it. I began to hyperventilate, and the jewel's aura became less suffocating. _

**"You see how easy it would be to kill you Kagome?" **

_"What do you mean?" _

**"You are weak. I hold all your power, and that ogre I summoned inflicted a great deal of damage upon you. The wolf that tried to save won't even make it on time. I don't even have to kill you now, but I want to make sure that Midoriko's soul is destroyed. With her soul gone forever, my reign over the world will be irrepressible." **

"Koga?"

_"I'm dying?" _

"It doesn't matter. I have to stop the jewel from prevailing, or the world will forever remain under it control. Even if I have to die to stop the jewel, at least my friend will be safe."

"Sango."

"Miroku."

"Kirara."

"Shippo."

"Inuyasha."

_"Koga." _

_"Shikon no Tama, I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you will disappear. Forever. If I lose, you can destroy my soul, and do as you wish." _

**"I suspected that you would give up your soul to protect the ones you love. You humans are so weak. Love. Love is such a fickle thing. It disgusts me to see how you put your faith in this emotion." **

_"I don't care what you think of me, Shikon no Tama. I will destroy you even if I have to give up my soul for others." _

**"It is your arbitration. Here is your weapon. If you truly are the descendant of Midoriko, then you should be able to wield it. And I will return you power to you- all of it. Don't worry, Kagome. I'll make sure your death is long, and painful." **

_A katana appeared in front of me. I floated there for some time, gazing at it. I reached out slowly, my fingers curling around the cool hilt of the blade. I gripped it tightly, feeling my powers surge to life. I glowed a light purple hue, determination filling my soul. _

_I know this might be the end of me, but honestly I could care less. If I had to die to save my friends, and let them have a future, then so be it. I'd welcome death with open arms. And I'd have no regrets. _

_So do your worst Shikon no Tama. You won't win. For my friends, for my family, for everyone. I. Will. Take. You. Down. _


End file.
